


Bath Time

by CaptainDunsel



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Shore Leave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDunsel/pseuds/CaptainDunsel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was a huge tub - it would have been a shame to waste it. So Jim convinced McCoy they should take a bath together."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It has been a long time since I've finished any writings, but here's one that I'd like to share with you. I'm not absolutely sure about it though, so comments would be highly appreciated!  
> Anyway, here is a bit of a silly shore leave - fic for you all, I hope you enjoy!

It was a huge tub - it would have been a shame to waste it. So Jim convinced McCoy they should take a bath together. Lucky for the captain, it didn't take much to get the doctor to be persuaded - how could McCoy say no to a nice, warm, relaxing bath together? Hell, they both really needed one; Jim, if anyone loved his job, but that didn't mean it wasn't very demanding - and same for McCoy. So after Jim promised to - and did - fill the tub, the two were ready for their unwinding.

Jim sank to the bottom of the tub so that water reached almost up to his nose and sighed contently - only the sound of tiny waves against his ears, the warmth of the water hugging his body and the knowledge of McCoy being just at the other end of the tub was all he needed to close his eyes and enjoy the moment.  
"This is great, isn't it?" sighed McCoy, his arms around the edge of the tub, his head fallen back against it.  
Jim raised his head slightly more above the water.  
"Yeah - aren't you glad I got you into this?" he smirked.  
"Yes, and that's a nice feeling for a change," McCoy grinned, closing his eyes.

Jim straightened his head, the water reaching only up to his chin now - he felt a mischievous urge to splash water at the doctor, who - with his eyes closed - would not see it coming until it was too late. What a tempting opportunity, and Jim decided to take it. Cautiously sitting up at the bottom of the tub, Jim positioned his hands under the surface of the water, palms outwards, and - _splash!_  
The water hit McCoy before he had any time to react. Luckily it wasn't a huge splash, but enough reason get Jim giggling and McCoy shooting him a glare.  
"Jim, stop that," he said, rightfully not believing a second of Jim's 'innocent' -act.  
"Okay, I'll stop, I'm sorry," Jim replied.  
"No, you're not," McCoy retorted in return.  
"No," Jim admitted with a grin, "But I'll stop".  
McCoy looked at him with great suspicion, but maybe he decided to believe Jim, because soon he let his head fall back again, relaxing against the wall of the tub.

Jim watched this with great interest - because he was already planning his next move. _Technically_ he wouldn't be breaking his promise, because he planned on using a different method than the last time - and Bones had only told him not to do _that_.  
When Jim had been a little boy, he had annoyed his brother during their bath time by squirting water between his hands and shot it at him - and Jim had become both really good at aiming _and_ being able to squirt the water far. How handy; he wouldn't have to move from his spot and he could still tease Bones - and Jim was always up for that. He waited still for two more minutes, and then positioned his hands - together, just below the surface of the water, thumbs on top, _ready, set... go!  
_ _And a prefect hit!_ Jim couldn't help the grin spreading across his face - McCoy, his face now completely soaked, was not amused. His hair was sticking to his forehead, and big water drops rolled down his face and fell back into the tub. Jim was laughing by the time McCoy was wiping his hair away from his face - and McCoy's famous glare was only more threatening.  
"Jim, seriously, stop - that's not funny," he said, wiping water drops away from his face.  
Jim looked at him - Bones definitely meant what he said. He wasn't in the mood for fooling around, and Jim could definitely respect that.  
"All right, I'll stop," Jim mumbled, and settled back into his end of the tub, "Sorry, Bones".  
McCoy didn't reply to that, merely laid back again.

Jim didn't really feel like closing his eyes anymore, so he stared at the ceiling. But that didn't prove to be interesting for long. Besides, the image of Bones refused to leave his mind.  
 _The small waves playing on his chest with the rhythm of his breath, the light dancing on his wet skin, the drops of water falling down his neck and shoulders. Jim wanted to trace every water drop's trail with his fingers, kiss every droplet off of the doctor's skin and feel his hand slide along the older man's neck and chest, down to his sides and..._  
Without a further thought Jim pushed himself up from the tub and slid over to McCoy - a further thought might have been good to have, because even though Jim stopped himself early, there was suddenly a wave, generated by the movement of Jim's body, washing over the other man and soaking him completely. In the brief moment that Jim could only helplessly watch the events unfold, every single lecture Bones had ever given him about thinking before doing and having a little forethought flashed through his mind - McCoy stared at him with almost murderous intentions as water slowly dripped down his face.  
"I am so sorry, Bones," Jim sputtered, holding himself up by his hands.  
"I didn't mean it, I swear," he continued quietly.  
McCoy looked at him for a while as the scowl melted from his face.  
"Of course not," he sighed.  
"Come here," he then motioned to Jim, and the younger man's face brightened - maybe Bones believed him.  
Happily Jim complied, being careful not to make any more unwanted waves. He reached McCoy and the doctor's open arms, when suddenly and without a warning McCoy pressed his head under water - just for a second though, and soon Jim's head popped above the surface, pulling in long breaths.  
" _Now_ we're even," McCoy remarked with a mischievous grin.

Jim could have gotten mad, but be didn't - instead, he was definitely up for this game; if it was a war Bones wanted, Jim would certainly deliver. He launched his first attack towards the unsuspecting doctor, splashing water at him with both hands. McCoy retaliated with a small grin - Jim suspected his mood had gotten better with revenge; maybe the doctor felt good old-fashioned _schadenfreude_?  
Be that as it may, Jim launched his counterattack - and McCoy got his revenge. Soon the whole thing escalated into a full-blown, light-hearted war between the two with water droplets flying through the air and mixing with the laughter bouncing off the tile walls as they splashed water from one end of the tub to the other, sometimes even managing to hit their actual targets.  
But of course, rough play always invited mishaps, and it was not before long that Jim found his hand slipping due to a bad position and before he knew it, he fell face first into the water, taking in a good lungful of it. Luckily, his head popped up to the surface only a moment later, but he was coughing violently and desperately gasping for air.

McCoy knew when it was time to stop playing, and gently he pulled Jim onto his lap, rubbing soothing circles on the younger man's back as he continued to cough and splutter.  
" _Breathe, Darlin'_ ," McCoy whispered to him as he wrapped his other arm loosely around Jim's waist - the younger man grabbed it, sinking his fingertips into McCoy's skin and dragged in a deep, shaky breath.  
His coughing subsided, and McCoy placed a gentle kiss on his cheek - Jim sat with his knees lifted up to his chest, staring ahead and continued to pull in deep breaths, while McCoy planted small kisses along his jawline, his neck and shoulder, holding him securely in his arms.  
In time, Jim's breaths slowed down and his grasp of McCoy's arm eased, but he did not let go.  
" _All better?_ " McCoy asked with a soft smirk - Jim nodded quietly.

Still, the rest of the bath was spent in a more peaceful way.


End file.
